The Mossi (Yennenga)
The Mossi led by Yennenga is a custom civilization by ryanjames. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'The Mossi' The Mossi are an ethnic group in Burkina Faso who once controlled a large West Africa empire that emerged in the 12th century AD, prospering and complexifying until french colonisation in 1896. They were considered masters of cavalry, harrassing both Mali and Songhai. 'Yennenga' Yennenga was a semi-legendary Princess of Dagomba, northern Ghana. Accounts of her are sketchy as her story has been passed down through oral tradition (some interpretatations may differ from the story below), but there is general consensus that she was a feared warrior and horse rider, and is a cultural icon in Burkina Faso. 'Dawn of Man' Greetings Princess Yennenga, great enemy of the Malinke and Mother to the Mossi people! It is you who the Mossi people regard as their progenitor, and the legend that surrounds you would serve as the basis of the Mossi political model, one that would endure to the present day. A warrior Princess of Dagomba in Northern Ghana, you defied your father by fleeing into the wilderness, bearing a son who would become the first Mossi and the founder of a great Empire! The Mossi Empire would dominate the Upper Volta for centuries as a federation of powerful kingdoms. They harassed Mali and Songhai, and preserved their ancient religion in the face of Islamic advances, both peaceful and hostile. As Songhai and Mali faded into the history books, the Mossi would continue to expand and prosper, evading French colonisation until 1896. Even this did not mark the end of the Mossi however, as they, and other ethnic groups declared their independence in 1960 to form the republic of Upper Volta, now known as Burkina Faso, where you, Yennenga, are immortalised as a national symbol! However Yennenga, now the time has come for you to ride out to your people's aid and reforge the Mossi Empire! Will the loyal Nakombse build an ever expanding federation of kingdoms? Or will you welcome the religion and culture of others with open arms? Can you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: Greetings, I am Yennenga of the Mossi. Have you met my son Ouedraogo? Introduction: What brings you to the Mossi Kingdoms? If you have any plans for spreading your faith to us, I'd like to disappoint you now by explaining that our traditions are much too important. Otherwise, we will get along fine. Introduction: The Mossi kingdoms rarely recieve travellers, I am Yennenga, enemy of the Malinke and Mother of the Mossi people. Defeat: How can a Mother care for her children if they lie dead on the ground? What monster would enact such cruelty? Defeat: The Mossi may be oppressed and colonised, but my children will rise up once more! Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Full Credits List *''ryanjames'': Author *''DJSHenninger'': DoM Screen, icons, Lua, design *''Viregel'': Map *''Firebug'': Leaderscreen Category:All Civilizations Category:Ryanjames Category:West African Cultures